1) To develop a general model of dental professional-patient relationships based upon the interdependence theory of social relations, charting patterns of mutual influence and characteristic perceptions and expectations. 2) To assess the validity of the model in predicting satisfaction with the social encounters involved in the delivery of dental health services. Accomplishment of these aims will contribute to the following: 1) To provide an analytical framework to integrate existing research findings on dentist-patient interaction and to stimulate and direct further research by specifying relevant variables and their interrelationships. 2) To provide strategies for structuring situations and training dental health professionals with the aim of improving the quality of these relationships and patient cooperation with procedures and regimens. Dental care providers and adults will be recruited from two dental care environments. One will include dentists (n=35) in private practice and their patients (n=100). The second will include dental students (n=35) involved in clinical work and patients (n=100) engaged in treatment at the Dental School Clinic. Extensive personal interviews will be conducted to assess a number of variables in the dentist-patient interaction related to the theory of interdependence. Subjects will evaluate expected outcomes to self and other for a variety of dental care activities. They also will indicate the potential outcomes for alternative relationships, satisfaction with the current relationship, interpersonal dispositions and motives. The contingent pattern of outcomes for both parties will be analyzed in terms of degree and sources of conflict, bases of power and dependence and opportunities for coordination and exchange. Discrepancies in perceptions between the patients and providers also will be assessed. The relationships between satisfaction for both parties and other aspects of their perceptions will be tested.